Take Me Home Tonight
by Willowezra
Summary: Prompt: Paige Brooks- "Listening to Take Me Home Tonight" by Eddie Money and picturing a drunk Hermoine or Minerva singing this to the other.


Title: Take Me Home Tonight

Author: Willowezra "Q"

Prompt: Paige Brooks- "Listening to Take Me Home Tonight" by Eddie Money and picturing a drunk Hermoine or Minerva singing this to the other.

Summary: My interpretation of the self explanatory prompt.

AN: Not compliant with DH. Fred lives. Feel free to listen to the song when it's time. Big thanks to Ashley Reid who betad this mess.

AN2: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter that belong to JK Rowling. The song belongs to the writers Peter Benson Vale, Michael David Lesson and the C and D Music Ltd.

**Take Me Home Tonight**

It was just another over the top Weasley bash to celebrate Hermione Granger's birthday. Molly had gone all out with the food while Arthur handled all the beverages. The twins Fred and George took it upon themselves to provide the decorations and some of the entertainment. While Ginny sent out the invitations to their guests. It was going to be an event for all to remember, especially the guest of honor who this surprise party was being thrown for.

Lights were strewn about inside and out in decoration for the party. Even though it was as quiet as any other trip she had made to the Burrow, Hermione knew something was amiss. The second war against Lord Voldemort had finished some time ago and the wizarding world was still putting itself back together. Hogwarts was finally restored to all its glory while those lost were buried and mourned for.

Loss was felt by the Weasley's and those they referred to as an extended family with the passing of Ron during the last great fight. In defending Hermione he took a hex aimed at her while taking down the death eater with her in their sights. So it's a celebration for Hermione's birthday but also to honor Ron's sacrifice for his friend.

Pushing open the front door she couldn't help but jump back as a loud calling of "Surprise" came from within the room and the lights got a little brighter, allowing her to see all who was in attendance. It was not only all the Weasley clan but several fellow students from Hogwarts as well as some of the faculty that survived.

Unable to stop the slight smile she walked further into the room shaking hands with those giving her well wishes. The smile only grew a bit in intensity when she spotted her favorite former instructor and the new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.

Dinner was an all out affair with everyone seated at tables in the backyard under the stars and twinkling lights. Platters of food were being passed from person to person and plates were piled up and glasses were filled with ones choice of firewhiskey, butterbeer or pumpkin juice.

The food dwindled to a stop and plates were cleared while drinks continued, leaving those having alcohol a little inebriated. Before long it was time to cut the cake and as everyone gathered around singing happy birthday, Hermione blew out the candles making her wish and taking a quick glance at the object of her desire, the one thing she wished for was Minerva. Before she was able to focus back on the knife she was holding Ginny gave her a wink knowing about her secret love and just what exactly her friend was wishing for.

As guests began dancing to the music the twins provided, Hermione presented a box she brought for Arthur. With his love of all things muggle technology and this being a party it was the perfect time to introduce the wizarding world to Karaoke. With a little help getting it set up and amplified so everyone could hear, the first song was cued up. Not wanting to do this alone and embarrass her too much Hermione enlisted Harry to sing the first song, an upbeat pop number by Pink about parties. With everyone interested in this new gadget one by one songs were being played.

Going up to her friend Ginny smiled giving her a hug before whispering in her ear that she should sing something for Minerva to let her know her interests. But feeling to uneasy with that Hermione shook the idea off until much later after getting a little drunk because of Ginny.

By now the guests had thinned down a little and it was just those that were closest to her that were left. Feeling like there was not much to lose at this point and having the chance to blame it on the alcohol if it was too embarrassing, Hermione stepped up to the mic.

"I feel a hunger, it's a hunger," she started out very shaky as she allowed the liquid courage to flow through her veins and help her. But wanting to get her point across she changed certain words to work in her favor. "That tries to keep a woman awake at night. Are you the answer? I shouldn't wonder. When I can feel you whet my appetite." By now Hermione was feeling a little too tipsy and began looking at Minerva to let her know this was directed at her, was for her.

Moving to stand behind her and drawing her fingers along her strong shoulders, Hermione continued to sing. "Take me home tonight. I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light. Take me home tonight. Listen, honey, just like Ronnie sang. Be my baby, oh, oh, oh."

Sitting there shifting in her seat, Minerva was feeling a little hot under the collar from not only the firewhiskey, but the special attention Hermione was giving her. She had no clue who this Ronnie fellow was, and even less what he might have said to Hermione but she couldn't help feeling the pull between them, especially since she now knew Hermione felt the same way.

"I get frightened in all this darkness. I get nightmares I hate to sleep alone. I need some company a guardian angel. To keep me warm when the cold wind blows." This she could understand, she felt the same way, as did many who survived the war.

Not sure if she wanted to song to be over yet or not, Minerva lost herself in the feel of Hermione's fingers as they scrapped the nape of her neck before focusing in again on what was being said.

"I feel a hunger. It's a hunger. Take me home tonight. I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light. Take me home tonight. Listen, honey, just like Ronnie sang. Be my baby, oh, oh, oh."

Setting the mic down and feeling a tad foolish, Hermione picked up her glass of firewhiskey, intent on taking a healthy swallow when she was stopped.

A slender hand lowered the glass from her lips. "I think you've had enough for now," Minerva whispered removing the glass from her grasp and placing it back on the table.

Taking the shaking hand in her own, Minerva lead them out into the corn field to talk. "So you wanna explain what that was all about?" She asked, not sure how to start this conversation.

"I would have thought it was pretty obvious," Hermione was getting a little mad thinking that she was being brushed off. "If you didn't realize that I have feelings for you then we are done here."

Turning and beginning to walk back to the Burrow, she was stopped when a strong hand grabbed her delicate wrist. "Hermione don't," Minerva called out. "Please lets talk. Why now? Is this just the alcohol talking?"

Looking up into sincere green eyes, she took a deep breath. "Now," she whispered. "Because after the war I realized how everything could just end. Because life is just too short to waste tip toeing around each other. The alcohol was just for a little bit of courage so I would get up there in front of everyone else. No one knew but Ginny how I feel until now."

Offering a smile, Minerva pulled the younger witch to her before pressing a tender kiss against full lips. "We should talk more about how we both feel and just what we want, but we must do it when we are a little more sober. What I would like to know though is if you would return with me to Hogwarts or would you like to remain here with your friends?"

Not really needing to stay she would simply apologize later to Molly and thank her again for everything she did this night, Hermione simply summoned her beaded bag before linking her hand with Minerva's in preparation to disapparating.


End file.
